Nosotros somos el equipo 7
by FiraLili
Summary: La ultima pelea que tiene Naruto y Sasuke para trear a Sasuke de vuelta pero no todo sale como siempre queremos... Naruto tienes que dejarlo ir... lo se... Adios Sasuke.


**Bueno!!! Hola pues volví con esta historia solo que corregida xD.**

**Esta historia fue basada en un Doujinshi de YouRaquel **http:// www. /watch?v= AirW5h7_G90** solo junten los espacios, esta hermoso véanlo y comenten vale la pena.**

_**Nosotros somos el equipo 7.**_

Naruto corría… la hierba húmeda bajo sus pies se sentía reconfortante, su cara era un panorama de cansancio y determinación, el sudor resbalaba de su frente hasta su cuello junto a la sangre que emanaba de sus labios.

"_Esta vez… ¡No te dejare escapar! Pase lo que pase"_

-¡Sasuke!- grito Naruto mientras le propinaba un puñetazo al nombrado.

Sasuke clavo el pie izquierdo para evitar el desplazamiento o la caída de su cuerpo, sujeto a Naruto de la camisa atrayéndolo a su rostro.

-¡Naruto, te he dicho…! ¡Que me dejes en paz!- grito molesto mientras Naruto le obsequiaba una mirada llena de molestia e ira mal controlada.

-Tsk…- soltó el rubio, Sasuke lo libero apartándolo de si- y yo te repito que no pienso hacer eso- dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus labio con el dorso de la mano izquierda.

-Mira que llegas a ser pesado- contesto mientras alzaba su katana en la mano derecha con la hoja hacia fuera- acabare con esto ahora.

Muere... fue el grito que se oyó de la boca de Sasuke al lanzarse contra Naruto mientras este contraatacaba.

-¡Rasengan!

-¡Chidori!

"_Al oírte decir esas cosas… me hace pensar en el pasado."_

"_Por eso jamás me rendiré"_

"_Pero mis fuerzas disminuyen a cada momento. Si sigo así… será como Sakura-chan me dijo"_

* * * Recuerdo * * *

-¡Idiota! Tienes que controlarte. Utilizas demasiada en este brazo. Hazlo así ¿lo ves?- le explicaba Sakura a Naruto- Esta técnica es útil tu puedes.

-¡HAI!

Kakashi solo observaba a sus dos pupilos.

-¡Seguro que Sasuke vuelve! ¡No os preocupéis!- exclamo Naruto.

* * * Fin del Recuerdo * * *

"_Si… estoy seguro de que podré hacer que vuelvas"_

"_¡Esta vez no!"_

* * * Recuerdo * * *

"_Otra vez… todos me ignoran"._

Pensaba un Naruto de apenas 9 años mientras bajaba una colina corriendo.

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¿Ese es…? _

En medio de su huida se había percatado de la presencia de alguien adelante suyo que conocía muy bien.

"_¡Es…!"_

Corrió más rápido para alcanzarlo a pesar de las quejas de sus piernas.

* * * Fin del recuerdo * * *

Naruto lucia cansado pero nunca se a rendido y no comenzaría ahora.

* * * Recuerdo * * *

"_¡Sasuke!"_

"_Espera"_

El pelinegro de 9 años se detuvo al sentir que alguien lo tomaba del brazo izquierdo

* * * Fin del recuerdo * * *

"_¡ESPERA…!"_

"_¡No te vayas!" _

Naruto corrió tras Sasuke.

* * * Recuerdo * * *

Sasuke se volteo para encontrase con Naruto, una sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Sasuke.

"_Tu eres… el Sasuke que quiero que regrese"_

* * * Fin del recuerdo * * *

-Aquél día dejé que te fueras. Pero esta vez no puedo dejar que eso se repita- le soltó cuando lo alcanzo y lo encontró arrodillado a un lado de alguien que parecía muerto.

-No te cansas… de repetir lo mismo ¿No? Naruto- le contesto mientras alzaba la vista al cielo azul que se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

-Sa…- intento hablar Naruto con su respiración entrecortada por la carrera.

Sasuke lentamente volteo su cabeza mirando a Naruto con tranquilidad.

"_Esa mirada… es peligrosa"_

Un estruendo resonó por todo el lugar.

-Itte Tsk. Duele- decía Naruto mientras intentaba levantarse después de ser impactado por el ataque de Sasuke que hizo un agujero en el suelo donde el estaba en esos momentos, se sobo la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

-¿Aún sigues pensando que somos amigos Naruto? No me hagas reír- se burlo Sasuke viendo como Naruto se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto cabreado Naruto.

-Acabare contigo entonces- susurro Sasuke al borde del cráter que hizo.

"_No hay otro camino…"_

-¡Este es el final! ¡Naruto!

Sasuke se lanzo contra Naruto, Naruto que ya se había incorporado convoco a un clon preparando el rasengan… corrió en dirección de Sasuke con el rasengan en la mano.

-¡Me da igual lo que digas Sasukeeeee!

"_Puede que sea un pesado o un idiota"_

Sasuke ya se encontraba cerca.

-¡AHH!

"_Pero a pesar de eso… ¡se que esto es lo correcto!"_

La colisión… Sasuke tenía sujeto con la mano izquierda a Naruto por el cuello contra el suelo mientras en la otra tenía su katana, Naruto no se podía mover, su cuerpo no reaccionaba solo logro sujetar con su mano derecha la izquierda de Sasuke en un intento de que lo soltara.

-¡UGH!- se quejo ante el dolor que le brindaba Sasuke al apretar más fuerte el agarre en su cuello.

-Ya corte nuestros lazos… ¿Por qué insistes tanto?- exigía saber.

-He… ya te lo dije aquél día… Sasuke- replico retirando su mano derecha- No voy a dejar que… caigas en el mal- aun sin clon hizo el rasengan- aunque tenga que herirte. Por es…

Sasuke soltó una descarga del chidori sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, el rasengan desapareció…

-No… … me… ren… AGHHHH.

-Cierra la boca- experto Sasuke.

A pesar del dolor que sentía…

-H-He… p… por mucho que digas… no… me rendiré- replico jadeante el dolor se expandía por todas las células de su cuerpo- aunque quieras matarme… Sasuke.

Sasuke tenía la cara cubierta por su cabello, acerco su katana a la cara de Naruto mientras volvía a atacar a Naruto con otra descarga de su chidori.

-¡AGHH… po… porque… ¡PORQUE NOSOTROS SOMOS EL EQUIPO 7!!

La descarga se detuvo y la katana se alejo.

-Ugh… c- …?

Naruto abrió su ojo derecho al sentir que el agarre en su cuello desaparecía lentamente.

-¿Por qué…? No puedo matarte- le dijo molesto.

-¿EH…? ¿Qué quiere decir?- le pregunto, mientras se reincorporaba un poco mirando a Sasuke sorprendido- Sasuke tú… en el fondo tú… sigues siendo el mismo Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido dejando ver a si su Sharingan… un temblor lo hizo estremecer haciendo que soltara su katana.

-Cof cof- tosió Sasuke tapándose la boca con la mano donde antes había sujetado su Katana, la sangre que emano de su boca se deslizo entre sus dedos- ¡UGH! … … … ve-te…!

-¡No voy a abandonarte Sasuke!- le contesto.

Sasuke fue cayendo hacia delante, Naruto sujeto con fuerza su camisa de este.

"_Jamás" _

"_Jamás te abandonaremos eres libre pero en el fondo… siempre estarás con nosotros" _

Un halcón alzo vuelvo hacia el cielo azul dejando caer una pluma.

El cielo estrellado se extendía a lo largo y a lo ancho del manto oscuro.

-HM…- se quejo Naruto al abrir sus ojos- es de noche.

Alzo su mano derecha para observarla… estaba vendada, después la llevo a su frente donde sentía algo húmedo y suave… su banda no estaba.

-… … ¿qué es…?

Dejo eso cuando se percato que estaba acostado en una colchoneta, una sabana blanca de seda se expandía hasta la mitad de su pecho donde se podían observar unas vendas rodeando su torso, volteo hacia su izquierda encontrándose con una Sakura dormida que al igual que el estaba acostada en una colchoneta y tapada por una sabana, su rostro lucia cansado pero en paz.

-……- Naruto estaba sorprendido- Sakura-chan…

-……- esta dormía profundamente con el cuerpo hacia un lado encorvada un poco.

-_"¿Qué hace Sakura-chan aquí...?"_- pensó Naruto_- Dónde… _

Volteo su rostro al lado contrario… encontró a Sasuke sentado apoyando su espalda en un árbol con su mirada perdida, su barbilla apoyada en su mano derecha que estaba esposada, su rodilla derecha estaba doblada hacia arriba, su pierna izquierda estaba doblada hacia dentro con su rodilla un poco alzada donde reposaba su antebrazo izquierdo que igual estaba esposado.

-Sa…- soltó Naruto sorprendido.

Sasuke se volteo hacia él, se reafirmo en el tronco cruzo sus piernas al igual que sus brazos quedando enfrente de Naruto.

-Sasuke ¿Dónde estamos? Qué…

"_Recuerdo que Sasuke se puso mal de repente. Entonces yo… ¿perdí el conocimiento después?"_

-Cuando te desmayaste apareció Sakura. Se puso a curar tus heridas y después me curo a mí. Al terminar gasto demasiado chakra. Por eso se quedo dormida- le explico Sasuke

-Naru…- dijo Sakura entre sueños.

Naruto la volteo a ver.

-Por ahora no te levantes. O se preocupara- le aconsejo Sasuke.

-E-esta bien pero… ¿Por qué esta Sakura-chan aquí?- pregunto confundido.

-Sakura y yo veníamos como refuerzo para traer de vuelta a Sasuke- le respondió otra voz.

Naruto miro hacia arriba encontrándose a Kakashi sentado en una rama del árbol.

-Kakashi-sensei- dijo sorprendido y alegre.

-Pero veo que las cosas han cambiado un poco… y bien Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que has decidido?- pregunto Kakashi calmado- lo que Naruto dijo te a afectado. ¿No es así?

-¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!- replico Sasuke ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos que caían sobre su frente.

"_No puedo… matarte"_

-……!- Naruto recordó lo que él le había dicho durante la batalla.

-Tanto Sakura como yo estamos sin chakra. Tampoco Naruto. Ahora podrías escapar. Pero… ¿es eso lo que quieres hacer? Tu hermano Itachi querría que fueras feliz ¿no crees? Quizá ahora sea el momento.

-……- Sasuke alzo la vista al cielo estrellado- no es tan fácil- suspiro- tengo un nuevo equipo. Están todos un poco locos pero no puedo abandonarles.

Alzo su mano izquierda observando las esposas.

-Estas esposas son algo sencillas de quitar. Pero es verdad. No sé por qué pero… algo de lo que dijiste Naruto… ma ha hecho pensar- Naruto lo miro sorprendido, Kakashi solo se limitaba a escuchar- yo quería que os olvidarais de mi. Pero no lo he logrado. Una y otra vez repetías lo mismo. "Vuelve" "No voy a rendirme"… siempre he odiado… esa parte de ti, Naruto.

-…- Naruto solo escuchaba, en su pecho un calor se fue apoderando de el.

Naruto algo débil fue retirando su mano derecha con cuidado de su abdomen para ir arrastrándola hacia Sasuke.

-Pero… aunque no voy a volver… yo también creo que siempre seremos el equipo 7.

Naruto abrió los ojos con alegría pero a la vez con tristeza.

-Me… me alegro- alcanzo a decir mientras le sonreía y cerraba sus ojos con dolor, alcanzo la pierna de Sasuke, apretó el pantalón que este usaba- si así eres feliz yo… no tengo otra opción que dejarte ir, he… nunca creí que diría esto. Sasuke… sé el Sasuke que yo conozco siempre- le pidió con una sonrisa.

Una corriente de aire agito las hojas de árbol.

-Hay otras personas que te esperan… entiendo- dijo Naruto mirando las hojas caer a causa del viento- entonces esta bie… ¿eh?

Apretó mas fuerte el pantalón de Sasuke, las lagrimas escapaban de su rostro no podía contenerlas la tristeza lo embargo.

-He… lo siento…- se disculpo Naruto con una sonrisa melancólica plasmada en sus labios- parece que no quiero que te vayas. Pero… estoy muy feliz- le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos haciendo las lagrimas salieran más rápido- nunca voy a olvidarte Sasuke, fuiste mi amigo. No. Fuiste… mi hermano.

Sasuke no dijo nada pero dejo que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro mientras tomaba por última vez la mano de su amigo… de su hermano.

**Espero le haya gustado… espero que vean el video.**

**FiraLili**


End file.
